vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:User profile headers
You can use this page to leave reports of offensive or spammy user profiles. The profile is the userbox at the top of a user's page. type=commenttitle page=Report:Profile hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Profile Inappropriate User :Hi, this page is only to report offensive or spam content in user profiles, for social issues, please use . --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 17:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) On my wiki, This User has made a profile with very vulgar content. We blocked him and deleted his user page, but inappropriate/sexual content still exists on his profile. Please do something about this. Tails Doll Plant 19:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Gone. 04:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) User:KayenFlores I've noticed on at least five different wikis that "User:KayenFlores" has created the same user page over and over, and another user page "User:PaigesJims". Both pages contain the exact same text and were present on the Fallout Wiki, Mass Effect, Tardis, Yu-gi-oh, and Gundam. I'm sure there are plenty more but I think you all get the picture. Lancer1289 15:25, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned and blocked. 17:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) User:HakkaPK This is more about a profile image, than profile page. Recently, there was an incident in the RuneScape Wiki's Special:Chat involving HakkaPK and Ryan Baker. Hakka was being foolish (trolling) saying that Ryan's avatar went against his religion for some reason threatening him to change it, so he left the chat and came back with in, with his new avatar being a Satanist avatar then saying "You better respect my religion then". If this could be reverted to the previous avatar, I'd really appreciate it. 22:57, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Since we don't have a tool to revert, I had to delete the image. 04:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Spaming the Soul Calibur wiki with false information 108.247.170.46 :Blocked. 06:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) User:Koopatrev The twitter and website page in the profile isn't that appropriate and I assume that should be removed. Thanks. :Removed. 18:21, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Boogapedia Hi, this page was created to mock and insult me. it also has a photoshopped version of my picture and I'd like this page to be taken down! The name calling is pretty immature and it has my PSN username on it. I'd really really be thankful if you could delete or take this page down! Thank you so much. :Done but next time you have to send this to . 17:12, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Anonym User-41.214.10.120 Hello, in the German Community spaming a anonym User and sending all Users a Message and spaming, see it example here. Please do something. A nice User deleting more spams, what she/he write, but you can still see it here. Mike (Talk) 17:46, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned by Sactage -- RandomTime 18:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) User:Pnar34 I have been personally attacked, harassed, and asked my personal information by the following user; http://thecrazyworldofbrownieandtaylor.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pnar34 Wiki: http://thecrazyworldofbrownieandtaylor.wikia.com/wiki/ Page: Message_Wall:Riley_Huntley The user is also under age and asks users their age and where they are from; http://thecrazyworldofbrownieandtaylor.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Alvin1234 MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 08:13, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'd advise you distance yourself from the user, and send a message in to wikia staff. Since they're an admin on that wiki - we can't block them. -- RandomTime 13:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Reporting Peter Schleyer Spammer who created following spam wikis: * ALL AACHT Selbstschutz * All Aacht * Birol Özden Wiki * All Style Ving Chun Wiki (devoted to Birol Özden and hit ALL AACHT self protection thing He's the only user of these wikis and all of them are connected somehow (ALL AACHT often links to All Aacht Selbstschutz for closer descriptions), almost "inertwined". Beside this, image in there are watermarked and that's not allowed in my opinion (BTW, all are copyrighted). You all probably can check them but it looks like they are all spam to get customers to Mr. Özden. Maybe in order of him? --Saviour1981 (talk) 13:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) User:MysticMagicks MysticMagicks's avatar is a little revealing and several users in chat asked if it was appropriate, which we all thought not. 02:52, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't count as "pornographic" - so I doubt it would break the Terms of Use. Individual admins on wikis might disagree, and they are free to block the user from their own wiki if the user doesn't change their avatar. Feel free to send a message to if you want staff to assess it, but I think they'll probably say the same as me -- RandomTime 12:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Anonym User-41.83.68.22 Hello, in the German Community doing the 41.83.68.22 Spam and sending many User a (Spam) Message. Please do something. Thanks, Mike (Talk) 08:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :ElBosso blogged him. --BerniN 08:29, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::This kind of reports go here Report:Spam. 05:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Carpet Stain McJiggerson Hey, Tocinoman from Nukapedia here. This user was site blocked from our wiki for the 3rd time. After doing some research, I have noticed that he has done nothing but vandalize wiki after wiki and disrespect their administrators. If this was just on Fallout Wiki, then I would block him and move on with my life. Now that I have seen what this person is like everywhere else, I feel that reporting him is the responsible thing to do. Thanks. [[User:Tocinoman| ~ Toci ~ ]][[User talk:Tocinoman| Go ahead, make my day. ]] 06:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, you have to report the user directly with Wikia Staff in the . 18:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright. Thanks again. [[User:Tocinoman| ~ Toci ~ ]][[User talk:Tocinoman| Go ahead, make my day. ]] 01:31, August 14, 2012 (UTC) DBZ wiki trolling ''This user ''http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sketchey trolled my DBZ profile by adding sexual content and spaming on it, she also trolled other people's pages by adding sexual content and spamming on others too, please help me please!!! ;'(--Miricle1778 (talk) 18:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Answered here. 18:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC)